


The Naturalist Beast

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Nudism, Nudist, Public Nudity, Voyeurism, naturalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: That first day that Damian came to Titans Tower he saw something completely unexpected, this green teen who didn’t wear any clothes and nobody seemed to react to it, and unexpectedly it caused a certain reaction in himself. Beast Boy with his animal senses quickly learns of this new kids interest and decides to make himself a new Sub out of this self entitled little brat.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	The Naturalist Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Depending on the reactions and desires this story and others may get updates sooner, we will take into account comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and the total hits on the fics

To say that one Damian Wayne aka Robin was pissed is a grave misunderstanding. He was enraged, he was annoyed, and he knew he didn’t handle it the best way but by the name of his grandfather he was going to go mad. Now I am sure you are wondering what has the usually cool and level headed Wayne so upset and so out of control, well it all started when he first came to the Titans Tower. He had been introduced to the titans, the space alien Starfire, the holder of the blue scarab Jamie Reyes, the dark magical user Raven, and last but not least was the shapeshifter of the team known as Beast Boy or Garfield Logan. Meeting the team had not gone well, arguing with Starfire, getting into a fight with Jamie and his scarab-he did  _ not  _ lose that Scarab cheated- and not to mention the many, many,  _ many _ questions he had about Raven and the secrets she was keeping from everyone-not having information always annoyed him.

Yet, all of that paled in comparison to Garfield Logan and what he does. At first when he met him he had only seen the green teen in the form of an animal, as such when he changed into his human form and stood before Damian naked he had just thought it was a fluke and simply turned a blind eye towards it. He was sure that it wasn’t going to happen again.

He was wrong.

Everyday, every hour, every single minute that he’d seen Garfield in the tower the teen was naked. When they had breakfast together-Starfire’s attempt to get him to bond-the teen was naked, when they had training? He was naked. Missions out into the city? Naked. Fighting against villains? Naked. Everything else in between? Naked, nude, bare as the day he was born! Garfield was always naked, and for Damian who wasn’t used to such a blatant show of nudity or being around someone who was naked all the time was grinding on his nerves. None of the others were bothered by it, no one else seemed to care, he had never been bothered by something like this before and it was driving him mad.

He had finally just upped and moved to ask Starfire and get his answers from her, and he got them. A nudist, Garfield was a nudist…..Damian had no idea what that was, for all the knowledge that he possessed and for what he had learned from his mother, grandfather and the other assassins this was something he had never heard of, encountered, or even read about. Starfire had done the best to explain to him what it meant, and from what Damian gathered it meant that Garfield didn’t like wearing clothing this was due to the boy’s powers his clothes always felt constricting and like they were weighing him down, it also didn’t help that when they tried to get him to wear them he’d just change and rip them apart, and the when they had clothes that would change when he changed he’d just forgo wearing them. 

Garfield even had a license from the city and from the league to not wear clothes. Damian couldn’t believe this, why had he not known this? He had made it his goal to do just as his father and father just as much information as he had on everyone in the league/titans. So how had this slipped past him? It plagued his thoughts, and it continued to boggle his mind, he just didn’t understand. Even after going through all the books, looking up all the information he could, Damian still didn’t understand anything, how could something like this just...just be a common thing? How could anyone just walk around naked? Without any sort of clothing, or armor, or  _ anything  _ to cover themselves and keep themselves covered and protected? 

Even Grayson’s old Robin uniform despite the childlike appearance still was made to protect him against basic blunt weapons, knives, and even a few bullets should the situation call for it. So why? His powers just couldn’t be the only reason why Garfield refused to wear clothing, to just walk around  _ naked  _ there had to be another reason. And Damian was gonna find out that reason. 

**~Scene Break~**

“You want me to what?” Damian had found Garfield sitting in his room, naked as always. He had all but stormed into his room and had demanded answers from the green skinned teen. Damian stood before him, arms crossed a scowl in place as he tapped his foot impatiently wanting to get the answer to the questions he had and he wanted them now. “I’m sorry...I am just trying to understand what it is you are asking me to do.” He put down his game controller and looked at him. “Run it by me again, what is it you want from me?” 

“Tell me why you are a nudist,” Damian said crossing his arms over his chest looking put out at having to come to Garfield to get answers.

Garfield looked at him. Blinking once. Twice. Then three times. “You want me.” He pointed to himself. “To tell you why I am a nudist? Why do I love being naked?” 

“Yes that is what I asked,” Damian said a small growl in his voice as he kept his eyes glued to Garfield’s face.

Garfield felt a bubble of amusement build in his chest, he had long since known that Damian was questioning about his lack of clothing and why he could just roam around naked as the day he was born. His animal instincts had helped him keep track of the feelings that Damian was giving off, he could smell it in his scent. And the more he thought of it, the more he began smirking as he began to think of an idea. “Alright, alright.” He chuckled. “I’ll tell ya, no I’ll do ya one better I’ll show you why. First, you got to lose your clothes.” 

“WHAT!” Damian shouted, moving back slightly as his cheeks turned bright red.

“What’s wrong? You wanted to know why I love being naked right? So if you wanna know you gotta strip as well.” 

“No way,” Damian said, making it clear he would not willingly remove his clothes.

Garfield sighed and shook his head. “Alright then.” Standing up Garfield stretched and cracked his back. “You brought this on yourself!” With a lunge like a wild animal Garfield grabbed Damian’s clothes with his hands nails becoming claws as they dug into the fabric and with a single rip he pulled his clothes clean off his body and tossed them to the side without a single care for what happened to them. “There we go, now that’s better.” He smiled, clapping his hands together as if he had just taken out the trash.

Gasping Damian covered his crotch with one hand and his chest with the other, his face bright red now.

“Ah ah, none of that you wanted to know about why I like being naked? That’d because I like to let it all hang out.” He placed his hands on his hips letting Damian get a full view of his body. Garfield was a beast of a twink. He stands at 5 ft 4 with green skin and slim but lean figure. He has a slimmer body than the other males but still has a nice set of developing muscles on his arms and legs, a tight chest with dark green nipples, a cute tight bubble booty with a long green furry tail, and what was his pride was his cock as it was 9-inches long and 5.9-thick dangling between his legs with his 9-thick balls. “See, no problem with letting it all hang free.” 

Damian red faced turned to try and leave the room, showing off his nice round ass that all of the bat family had due to training.

Right before he could leave, Garfield reached over and pulled Damian against his chest, his still soft 9-inch dick pushing between his ass cheeks. “Hey now, no need to be all shy, this is why I am happy to help you see what’s great about being naked.” He purred resting his chin on Damian’s shoulder and licking the shell of his ear. “It’s because it's so freeing, to not be constricted by clothing, to not feel like something is always holding you down.” As he spoke Garfield’s hands were moving and sliding along Damian’s body, rubbing and caressing and teasing his body starting at arms moving down his sides, towards his hips and reaching back around to cup his ass cheeks. “To flaunt what you got, and show off what you are proud of ~”

Biting his tongue Damian resisted letting out a moan as his body was caressed and molested by green hands.

Garfield’s lips pulled back into a smirk, “You always keep so much locked away, not to mention how much we hide in our clothes.” He chuckled, licking his lips, one hand was still playing with his ass while the other hand reached around moving his fingers down towards his crotch lightly running his nails over the boy’s surprisingly hairless crotch and down towards his cock and balls. “Think of it like this, clothes keep things hidden and keep us locked away and feeling like we don't have a choice, but being nude? This gives us the freedom to be who we want and do whatever we please.” Gar’s hands reached down and grabbed Damian’s dick. 

A mewling moan slipped past the bitten red lips as Damian threw his head back in pleasure.

With a smirk, he grabbed the boy’s dick and slowly started pumping his cock. “See, isn’t this relaxing?” 

Humming in pleasure Damian melted against Gar his ass rubbing against the green teens cock as his own was pumped by skilled hands.

Peering over Damian’s shoulder, Garfield gave a small whistle. “My my, such a cute cock you have Damian.” He moved his thumb over the tip and rubbed and teased the boy’s slit feeling his dick shudder and twitch in his hand as pre was leaking out around the sides of his thumb and dribbling down all along his hand. “And look, you’re getting all excited too seems someone is enjoying this.” He hummed. “Finally seeing why I like being naked all the time? Or could it be that you just like me playing with you.” He brought his other hand up towards Damian’s chest and grasped his nipple between his fingers and started rolling and twisted the small nub. “Like this~?” 

“Ahhhhh!” Damian screamed his hips thrusting forward as his chest pushed back, not noticing that when he thrust forward it changed the position of Gar’s cock.

With all of Damian’s thrusting, moving back and forth he had barely noticed how Gar’s emerald rod was slowly rising up and slapping against his cheeks, all his movements and his unknowing grinding pushing and rubbing his ass against his member. Gar hissed right into Damian’s ear, having started moving all on his own as he was slowly feeling his more animalistic side rising as he was humping against him and with each movement of them both it was causing a shift as soon Gar’s dick was sliding right between his supple bubble like cheeks. And with one single upward thrust, his cock head caught on Damian’s virgin hole and when they both pushed back/forward the thick member pushed right into Damian’s hole single handedly shattering his cherry and forcing all 9-inches into Damian’s ass.

Letting out a silent scream Damian tried to pull away only for the green hands to hold him steady as Gar whispered and muttered in his ear in a soothing manner. 

“Easy, easy, just relax and breathe. Relax and breath.” Groaned Garfield feeling Damian’s hole spasming and clenching around his rod, he was sucking air in through his teeth and breathing out through his nose. His animal instincts were driving him mad, but he was holding back on purpose, he didn’t want to frighten Damian, and while he knew his other side was all but screaming for him to properly fuck Damian and claim him, he was going to but he was going to get Damian to open up first. “Just breath.” He slowly slid his dick free. “In and out.” And pushed back in.

Damian could not believe it, he was being fucked, he should be mad but it did not hurt for more than a few seconds and it was starting to feel good as more and more green cock was swallowed by his hole.

In and out, Gar’s thrust were slow easing his emerald rod out of Gar’s hole and then with the same tenderness and care pushed back in his thick balls swinging forward to smack against Damian’s ass, gradually with each thrust Garfield’s thrust got faster and faster, he had moved the hand playing with Damian’s nipple towards his hips holding one and then brought the hand that was teasing his dick to his other hip. Once both hands were holding Damian by his hips, with surprising force Garfield lifted him up hooking his arms under his legs and bounced the boy up and down on his dick while he kissed and sucked on his neck. 

Moving backwards Garfield let them fall on his bed, with Damian sitting in his lap. He moved him up and down listening to the sounds, the sounds that Damian were making were driving the boy wild as he snarled and growled into the boy’s ear. His snarl and growls were met with submissive whines, and gasp and moans the sexual symphony that was being made between them rising and falling with each thrust of Gar’s hips and the cries that spilled from Damian’s lips. For Damian it was all too much, his body was overloading with pleasure and the euphoric feeling coursing through him drove him towards his end, a harsh thrust from Garfield that struck that little bundle of nerves in him broke him and he came with a ragged cry of ecstasy spraying his load all over himself and all over his and Garfield’s legs. 

Garfield wasn’t that far behind, gritting his teeth as he opened his mouth and bit down on his neck-thankfully he had held back just enough to leave of mark-growling into his neck his dick flexing and throbbing before erupting in a gusher of pure thick and hot spunk flooding the son of Batman’s tight anal channel filling it to the brim with Garfield’s seed and he didn’t stop thrusting, riding out his climax fucking it into the boy’s body until he was satisfied and his climax came to an end. 


End file.
